The present invention relates to check processing systems, and is particularly directed to a three-dimensional check image viewer and a method of handling check images in an image-based check processing system.
In some known image-based check processing systems, an image of one side of a check is displayed on a display device. An image of the other side of the check may also be displayed on the display device. At the same time, an image of either one of both sides of another check may also be displayed on the display device. An operator is usually able to manipulate displayed check images in a number of different ways. For example, an image associated with one side of a particular check may be xe2x80x9crotatedxe2x80x9d and/or moved around on the display device relative to other images appearing on the display device. Also, the image associated with the one side of the particular check may be xe2x80x9cflippedxe2x80x9d around such that an image of the other side of the particular check is displayed on the display device.
Although different images of a number of different checks may be displayed on a display device in known image-based check processing systems, such displayed images are separate from each other as they appear on the display device. The separate check images on the display device are essentially presented in a two-dimensional manner for an operator to view. A drawback in presenting separate check images in a two-dimensional manner on a display device for an operator to view and manipulate is that operators typically do not manipulate real world physical checks in a two-dimensional manner.
Operators in real world typically manipulate physical checks in a three-dimensional manner. Since operators manipulate physical checks in a three-dimensional manner in the real world, it would be desirable to display check images on a display device in a three-dimensional manner so that the operator is able to manipulate such three-dimensional check images in the same way as manipulating physical checks in the real world.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a three-dimensional check image viewer comprises a display device and a processing unit. The processing unit includes means for (i) displaying on the display device an image of a first check, and (ii) displaying on the display device an image of a second check such that the images appear three-dimensional relative to each other. An input device is provided for allowing an operator to manipulate the images such that any relative movement between the images on the display device appears three-dimensional to the operator.
Preferably, the processing unit includes (i) circuitry which monitors the input device, and (ii) circuitry which provides output signals to the display device. The input device includes a touch-sensitive input device which overlies the display device. A program memory which stores instructions of programs is provided for enabling the processing unit to monitor signals from the touch-sensitive input device and to provide output signals to the display device in response to the signals from the touch-sensitive input device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of handling check images in an image-based check processing system having a display device and an input device comprises the steps of (a) displaying on the display device an image of a first check, and (b) displaying on the display device an image of a second check such that the images appear three-dimensional relative to each other to allow an operator to manipulate the images such that any relative movement between the images on the display device appears three-dimensional to the operator. The check image of the first check may overlie the check image of the second check on the display device.